


will you let me buy you a drink afterward?

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [7]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, but it ain't smut, but not fluff, definitely not, making your ex jealous, more like sexy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: anonymous requested the prompt “my ex is over there. can you kiss me?”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Kudos: 47





	will you let me buy you a drink afterward?

You were having a great evening. _Were_ being the operative word there. There was nothing even remotely great about going up to the bar to grab another drink only to end up right next to your ex, making out with some beautiful girl. He had broken up with you almost four months ago and you still weren’t over the suddenness of it all. 

And now he was right there, in the only fucking decent club in Laredo, obviously having moved on. 

You were together for a grand five years, and honestly you should have known it was coming when you weren’t talking about your future together after three years, but you loved him. Or at least you though you did. The last four months had been enlightening, to say the least. 

Developing a life without him was not an easy task, but there were discoveries around every corner. The things that you forgot you loved that you stopped doing because of him. The things he kept you from enjoying. The people you stopped talking to because you knew it made him uncomfortable. 

But seeing him, right there, having a seemingly perfect time without you. That sent bile up your throat, stinging in the back of your mouth. 

You downed the shot you had ordered, and looked up to see him. Your ex staring at you, the self-righteous smirk coating his features would have made you laugh if you didn’t know he was judging you for being here, alone. 

You turned around to scan the crowd. There had to be someone else who wasn’t ten years younger than you and here alone too. Someone not disgusting? 

There. 

Laredo was small enough you were used to the regular crowd, but you didn’t _think_ you’d seen him before. His face was distantly familiar, but you couldn’t be sure. And he was attractive. You walked over to him, a couple yards down the bar, and leaned up next to him. 

“So,” you said, getting close to his ear and pointing over at the one person you hadn’t wanted to see. “My ex is over there. Can you kiss me?”

The man looked up from his glass of whiskey and seemed to give you an appraisal. You were beginning to regret your choice of man. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to ask some random guy to kiss you on the spot, especially one who looked at you like _that_.

“Will you let me buy you a drink afterward?” he asked. “No pressure. Just a drink?”

And your worries disappeared as he smiled and you fell into the soft drawl of his voice. 

“Okay,” you said. 

And he leaned in, letting you close the gap as the alcohol gave you a burst of confidence to wrap your arms around the man. You opened one eye just a sliver to see your ex, still staring at you now with a much more jealous look, and you smiled into the lips of the man you were kissing and closed your eyes. 

You let yourself fall into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You were thinking that it was probably enough for what you needed, but he showed no signs of stopping, and you really didn’t want him to. He was much better than anyone you had ever kissed. Especially your ex. 

When it was finally over and you pulled apart, breathless, his hands didn’t leave your sides, and your arms only fell to his shoulders.

“Now, I didn’t get your name,” he said. “I’ve got to know who the woman is who can kiss like that.”

You gave it to him.

“Lovely to meet you. I’m Javier Peña,” he replied. “What would you like to drink?”


End file.
